Downpour
by Spicers Apple
Summary: MubixOboroxKagari. After the first chuunin exam they failed, they trained really hard for the next exam so this time they could pass. Mubi and Kagari do a coup d'état of sorts against Oboro, wanting to pay him back... R&R please! Thanks


"To your left, Kagari!"

"I got it, Mubi!"

A blur flew from the trees to the bushes- Kagari jumped off a branch and somersaulted onto Oboro's final remaining tar clone. The copy hissed and melted to the ground due to a perfectly-inserted kunai to the heart. Kagari murmered in satisfaction, his chest swelling with the rush of completing the grueling practice session. Oboro was watching from high up in the trees, and slowly stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He cracked his neck side to side and rotated his shoulders, letting all the muscles pop. He had been squatting there for hours, making clone after clone for Mubi and Kagari to practice with. He couldn't say it annoyed him though, for he cared about his team enough to let them work on their strategy.

Oboro smiled behind his mask and took off the respirator mouthpiece; it now hung below his chin. He would rather congratulate them with his real voice, rather than the raspy snarl that his team was so used to. He hopped down from the trees, and landed soundlessly. He caught Mubi's eye, who was standing on a log with a crossbow, and started off in his direction, ruffling a hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

"You were superb, Mubi. I'm actually starting to get worn out, keeping my clones up with your speed."

Mubi closed his eyes (though you couldn't see one of them), absorbing the praise, then quickly took the loaded dart out of the gun and dropped it back into the arrow container on his back. He then raised his crossbow to the sky, eliminating any possible threat of shooting Oboro.

"I should be thanking you, Oboro... Having to put up with my clumsiness..."

Mubi looked at his crossbow, the sleek black metal glinting in the sunlight. Oboro chuckled, humored by the remark. _'He still thinks he isn't good enough...'_ Oboro stared in thought at the crossbow, lightly drawing a finger over the cold metal. Mubi's eye widened, and he wondered what exactly his boss was thinking. Oboro's eyes suddenly snapped to his.

"Why do you still think you're not good enough? I think you are quite strong already."

Mubi lowered his crossbow in shock and gasped.

"But I thought we trained like this every day because our performance was lacking...?"

Oboro sighed furtively and shook his head.

"No. I wanted us to keep up our strength. If we stopped training and failed a mission because of it," Oboro put a hand to one of his temples, "I would blame myself for it."

Mubi put his crossbow away in the holster on his back, and grabbed Oboro's arms in desperation.

"Look, you can't blame yourself."

He shook Oboro, consciously preventing himself from using too much force.

"If it was my stupid mistake, or even Kagari's, it wouldn't be your fault, so you shouldn't beat yourself up for it."

Oboro looked into Mubi's eye and slowly lowered his hand.

"Mubi.."

Mubi had a terrible pained expression on his face, and Oboro didn't know exactly what to do to remedy it. He planned to step forward, but his eyes darted down to the kunai that was suddenly at his neck. He tilted his head slightly, just enough to see the gloved hand behind him that held him hostage... was Kagari's.

"What..."

Kagari wordlessly repositioned the kunai diagonally across Oboro's neck, the top hovering above the tendon where his neck and jaw met. Oboro felt Kagari's unoccupied arm wrap over his shoulder and grip his side, forcing their bodies together. Kagari's face came into Oboro's view, and glancing sideways, he could see only his teammate's deep frown where his mouthpiece was removed. Oboro admitted to himself that it felt odd to be pressed so close into his subordinate. It felt... _weird_. Oboro heard a mashing sound in front of him and averted his eyes from Kagari's face, now looking forward. Mubi was cautiously walking toward him, with grass crunching under his feet.

"Kagari, Mubi... what are you doing?"

Mubi glanced over at Kagari, who nodded and tightened his grip on Oboro. Oboro grunted and struggled then, trying to break free.

"What has gotten into you two?"

Mubi ignored the frustrated demand, and now in range, cupped his hand around Oboro's cheek. He lightly rubbed it with his thumb and leaned closer, his voice soft and sweet as honey.

"We don't want you to take responsibility..."

Mubi unabashedly tilted his head and inched still closer, a dreamy look in his eye.

"You already take care of us so much, we don't want you to add another thing to the list. But..."

The tips of Mubi's fingers traveled up under Oboro's woven mask, pulling one side of it over the top of his ear with his knuckles. Kagari took the leeway and shifted the direction of his face, chuckling in Oboro's newly-exposed ear. Oboro blinked a few times in bewilderment. He shifted his astonished eyes quickly back and forth between Kagari and Mubi, wondering what the hell was going on. Mubi coercively grabbed Oboro's jaw and forced him to look at him.

"Don't look anywhere but at me. That is what we agreed upon."

Both of Oboro's eyebrows raised and his he gaped, having no clue what he was talking about.

"...Huh?"

Kagari's hand that was latched onto Oboro's side lifted away and roamed unimpeded around the front of Oboro's body.

"Yes, it is," Kagari hissed lowly into Oboro's ear.

Oboro squinted his eyes shut and suffocated a moan. He felt himself getting hot and resisted the urge to grind himself back into Kagari. Oboro heard a clicking sound and noticed something warm pressed against his lips. He willed himself to open his eyes, and in fright attempted a few times to turn his head away from Mubi, who had freed his own mouth from its mouthpiece.

"N-No..." _'I don't want this...do I?'_

Mubi put his hand under Oboro's jaw, attaining a tighter grip this time.

"It's our turn to take care of you."

Mubi tilted his head and kissed him a few times on the lips, making a few minute smacking sounds. Oboro felt a strong blush coming on, and hid his moans deep in his throat, trying his damnedest to not let them escape. He didn't want to fully particpiate in this depravity; he didn't want the slightest bit of a guilty conscience resulting from this. Mubi caught on to what Oboro was trying to do, and purposely deepened the kiss, forcing his way in.

_'Shit. Now I can't hide it! He'll know... If he won't hear it NOW, he'll surely at least feel the vibrations from...Ugh...' _Oboro was too occupied with Mubi, not noticing the kunai being removed from his neck. He did, however, realise with dread that both of Kagari's hands were now raoming around, groping everywhere on his body. One arm slid around his waist, and the other played around with his chest. Oboro's body twitched, his eyes reluctantly growing half-lidded. This time he couldn't stop a particularly sweet, high-pitched moan from escaping his throat, and he silently cursed himself for it. _'Damn it! They're getting the best of me...'_

Mubi grasped the back of Oboro's head and pulled them even farther into the kiss. His tongue arched over Oboro's and he circled around it sensuously, slowly. Oboro suddenly broke out of the kiss with a moaning gasp. He felt his knees buckling and he started breathing harder. Thankfully, his team realised in time- Mubi wrapped an arm around the back of Oboro's neck, and Kagari tightened his hold on his waist before he could fall over. Soon Mubi was kissing him again, and all too soon for Oboro, he found himself unable to quell each successive moan. Kagari bucked gently into Oboro from behind and pinched Oboro's nipples through his wetsuit. He enjoyed hearing Oboro's cries resonating with Mubi's, and with a smirk, he moaned hotly, deeply into Oboro's ear.

"Mmm...haaaah..."

The tips of Oboro's eyebrows rose, and he gained an even stronger blush. He started panting when Mubi broke their kiss, eyes going cloudy.

"Ka-Ka...gari..."

TBC  
R&R, please. I appreciate it. I want to expose this pairing to more people, so I hope you give this story a read!


End file.
